


Techno's Cape

by lattedi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (by my friend @Dyyumb on twitter!!), (i'm @ayupranboo_ feel free to follow me we'll be besties and u can give headcanons), Cross-Posted on Twitter, Fluff, Headcanon, Not Canon Compliant, angst if you squint, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: Ranboo felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see Techno holding out his signature red cape. “Here, idiot, you were shivering.”He raised an eyebrow. “The famous Technoblade, showing that he cares?” he said teasingly.Techno turned away and said, “I don’t. It’s because you’re cold.”ORHeadcanon that Ranboo has Techno's cape (actual headcanon idea by my friend @Dyyumb on twt !!)
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade
Comments: 39
Kudos: 217
Collections: Ranboo Is Best Boi





	Techno's Cape

Ranboo was cold. As he walked with Phil in the snow, the frost in the air bit at his skin, and he shivered. He had thought that his long sleeve would be enough, but he was clearly wrong.

Suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see Techno holding out his signature red cape. “Here, idiot, you were shivering.”

He raised an eyebrow. “The famous Technoblade, showing that he cares?” he said teasingly.

Techno turned away and said, “I don’t. It’s because you’re cold.” 

They walked through the snow, not daring to break the silence that fell with the snowflakes.

When they got to their homes, Ranboo went to give the cape back, but Techno waved him away. “Keep it. I have a hundred others.” 

Before Ranboo could protest, Techno’s door was already shut.

From that moment on, the cape was one of the most important things to him for more than one reason.

One was that he finally had a home, somewhere to go when he was upset. He had a safe space, and he was more grateful for it than anything in the world.

The other was that it was from Technoblade, the most uncaring person he had ever met. Knowing that, the cape suddenly was heavier in his hands, weighed down by its own significance.

He had a lot of experience with making his own clothes, and all of them had one trademark: a small ender eye patch that signified that the clothes were his. He took out his needle and thread and put the patch on the cape almost immediately. He even put his name on the inside of the cape just in case; he didn’t ever want to lose it.

He would always wear it when he was going out to collect materials, because it was always cold where he was. Once, Techno saw him wearing it, and he could have sworn that he’d seen a flash of sadness across the man’s face.

It was a symbol of warmth within a sea of snow, and he held it close to his heart.

He went hunting for materials with Techno quite a lot, but on one particular occasion, he forgot that it was Techno he was going with and went out into the snow with it tied around his neck.

“Still wearing that cape, huh?” Techno said, but his voice was softer than normal. 

Ranboo looked over at him and nodded, and he suddenly said, “Why did you really give this to me?” 

Techno looked a bit stunned for a moment, then scoffed. “I said before. You were cold.”

He shook his head. “No, there’s some other reason, I know there is. Why did you give the cape to me?”

It was quiet for a moment, and then he heard a sigh from beside him. “I was feeling bad for myself; I knew I’d hurt Tommy once he threw this stupid cape back at me. I wanted to feel better about myself, I guess, and I saw the way Phil treated you, and I thought, ‘Hey, maybe I could do that for you.’ So I gave you that cape, and now you’ve made it yours.” Techno’s eyes were on the tiny ender eye patch on the cape’s shoulder.

Ranboo nodded. “It’s a trademark of all of the clothes I’m gifted or the ones I make.”

“You make clothes?” 

He nodded again and heard Techno hum.

“Nerd.”

Ranboo laughed quietly, and they both continued through the snow as the sky turned into a lilac pool above.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, please be sure to take care of yourselves okay? <33
> 
> -coffee


End file.
